Is There Hope?
by Inuzukagirl77
Summary: She ticks him off in every way and he can't stand it. Will something happen between the two?KibaOc Yes I do suck at summaries but plez R
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I own Amaya and Akiyo no other character they are property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Setting:In Tsunade's office**

**By:Gabby**

**Tsunade summoned Amaya to her office. **

**"Amaya while your other teammates are on a mission I'm sending you on a tracking mission,"Tsunade told her. **

**"You don't expect me to go alone do you? " Amaya asked. **

**"No, here are your teammates. Kiba, Shino, you may come in now," Tsunade said. **

**Two boys and a dog walked in.**

**Amaya noticed that one of the boys was from the Inuzuka Clan because he had the red fangs on his face. **

**"Hi I'm Amaya,"Amaya told the boys extending her hand towards Kiba. **

**"Kiba," The Inuzuka boy said shaking the extended hand. **

**Amaya then extended her hand toward Shino. **

**Shino just stared at the hand threw his dark glasses and stayed quite. **

**"This is Shino, but he's not very sociable," Kiba told her. **

**"And who is this?" Amaya asked Kiba. **

**"Oh, thats Akamaru. Watch out he doesn't like strangers though," Kiba warned her. **

**Amaya let Akamaru sniff her hand them Akamaru jumped up and licked her face. **

**"Yes he really doesn't like strangers," Amaya said sarcastically.**

**"Okay now that you have met one another is is time to get down to business. Amaya, Kiba, and Shino your mission is to find a missing girl named Akiyo Fukuhara. Here is a sample of her clothing that Akamaru may track from. She is five years of age and you need to find her before nightfall," Tsunade instructed them.**

** "Right," Kiba said and them they all left.**


	2. The Rescue

**R&R Plez 8D**

**"So Amaya how good are your tracking skills? I know your not better than me but still," Kiba asked her as they jumped though the trees. **

**"Oh really? Well lets put your amazing tracking abilities to the test. Amaya said as they stopped at a river. "Okay Kiba which way did she go?" Amaya asked. **

**"Oh thats easy, she went north from here," Kiba stated. **

**"Wrong. I'd say she went north at first but then went east in the trees. I can tell that from the muddy foot prints and by the looks of it she was kidnapped by two larger men," Amaya stated. **

**"Well we'll just see if your right," Kiba said, eye twitching of the thought that someone a year younger than him is a better tracker ninja.**

**Out Side A Shack In The Middle Of Nowhere.**

**"So why did we stop here?" Kiba asked. **

**"Well is you where a good tracker ninja you could tell that someone is in there," Amaya said not even looking at Kiba. **

**"Why you!" Kiba said getting ready to charge at Amaya. **

**"Kiba stop," Shino said in a demanding voice.**

**"Why should I?" Kiba asked glaring at Amaya. **

**"Because conflict in a team slows down the progress of a mission," Shino stated. **

**"Okay guys, we have to break into the shack now," Amaya told them.**

** "Oh thats easy,"Kiba said getting full of himself.**

** Kiba went up to the door and kicked it down. **

**Amaya saw two men with swords pointed on a small girl. **

**"W-who are you guys?" one of the men asked. **

**"We are here to take the girl back to her rightful home," Kiba told them. **

**"Well if you are her to rescue her give us one million dollars in ransom money," the other man told them. Amaya then did hand signs faster then Kiba could see what she was doing.**

** Suddenly a HUGE tiger popped out of nowhere. **

**"Tell you what, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way you give us the girl and you keep your limbs. Hard way Kotora here tears you into tiny pieces and we take the girl. Which will it be?" Amaya asked them grinning the whole time. **

**"W-WE'LL TAKE THE EASY WAY!" the men screamed as they ran out of the shack. **

**"That was easy," Amaya said while Kiba got real ticked off that she showed them up with out even breaking a sweat. **

**"Oh sank you brave ninja!" The little blond girl squealed over joyed.**

**  
**


	3. The Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the character Amaya**

**BACK IN KONOHA**

**"Mother! Father!" Akiyo yelled running up to her parents. **

**"Oh Akiyo,"Her mother said hugging her and weeping. **

**"Thank you so much for bringing home Akiyo," The father said shaking all the ninja's hands. **

**"Well were just glad to help," Amaya told him. **

**"Oh, here is the money we owe the village," the father said giving them the money and then going over to his daughter and wife. **

**"Well, I have to go report our mission to lady Tsunade," Amaya told Kiba and Shino and then left.**

**TSUNADE'S OFFICE**

**"Okay Lady Tsunade, here is the mission report. So if you excuse me I'm going to have dinner," Amaya said slapping a few papers on her desk and then starting to walk out. **

**"Hold on a second Amaya," Tsunade called. **

**"Yes ma'am?" Amaya said turning around. **

**"We decided to put you on Kiba and Shino's team from now on," Tsunade told her. **

**"WHAT!? B-but what about my old team?"Amaya asked. **

**"They will do fine without you. Now your dismissed," Tsunade said waving the back of her hand towards the door. **

**'I can't believe this!' Amaya thought as she went out the door.**

** OUT SIDE TSUNADE'S OFFICE**

**"I can't believe I have to be on a team with that jerk dog boy and the guy that doesn't talk a lot!" Amaya mumbled to herself. **

**"Hey Amaya!" Amaya turned around to see the Inuzuka boy waving at her. **

**"What do you want?" Amaya asked annoyed. **

**"Shino and I are going to a party. Do you want to go with us?" Kiba asked the brown haired kunoichi.**

** "um...sure?" Amaya said puzzled that the boy that had been a jerk to her during their mission was asking her to a party. **

**"Well come on. Lets go," Kiba said laughing and waving for her to come on. **

**"Yeah," Amaya said shaking herself out of her thoughts.**

**::::AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up I've just been busy with school and all but I promise that I will update sonner woth the other chapters. Trust me I am like so much father than this in the story I forgot I wrote this chapter.:::: **


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or any other characters. I do own Amaya though**

**AT THE PARTY**

**Amaya just grabbed a plate and sat down. She was not trustworthy of others and hated being in big groups.**

** "Come on Amaya! Get something to drink. **

**Rock Lee brought some sake!" Kiba said pulling her hand.**

** Amaya slipped out of Kiba's grasp and went back to her seat.**

** Before she knew it Kiba, Naruto, and Rock Lee where drunk and trying to sing GO!!! on the karaoke machine. **

**A little while latter Kiba came up to Amaya. **

**"Hey Amaya hic lets get a room hic and act like the animals we are hic ," Kiba said pulling Amaya out of her seat. **

**She glared at him and stormed out of the party. She walked home though the dark streets of Konoha. **

**"Hey guys look, its another play toy for us!" A guy said to two other men in an ally. **

**Amaya threw nine kunai. Six of the kunai stuck the men to the wall and the other three stabbed them in their hearts.**

**AMAYA'S HOUSE**

**Amaya ran in her house slamming the door behind her.**

** "Hey Amaya, your home ear-ly," Tomoko said watching her sister run up the stairs. **

**Tomoko went up to Amaya's room and knocked on the door. **

**"Leave me alone," she hear a mumble from the other side. **

**"I just want to see if I can help," Tomoko said opening the door. **

**"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amaya screamed at her sister throwing a pillow at her. **

**"Well then here, This scroll came for you. You might want to read it," Tomoko said placing a scroll on a table and walking out of the room. **

**Amaya grabbed the scroll and opened it.**

**It read...**

**Dear Miss Amaya Ishigami,**

**I under stand that you have amazing tracking abilities**

**and you can summon a Tiger two stories high. I would like**

**you to join my rough ninja squad on the border of the**

**The Land of Fire and The Land of Rain. Taking this offer**

**you will get a house, food, clothes, and running water.**

**All you have to do is work for me and get an ANBU mask.**

**If you do not answer this message I will send another in 6 months.**

**Are we clear?**

**your boss,**

**Hainari Mozaku**

**"What a piece of garbage," Amaya said as she threw it into a trash can.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Amaya went into Tsunade's office with her so called "teammates". **

**"Kiba, Amaya, and Shino. I'm leaving it up to you to get this medicine to the Feudal Lord's wife in the land of snow and then you need to escort her back to The Land of Fire. Also I'm sending Neji and Ten Ten with you encase you get into trouble," Tsunade said wavinf for Neji and Ten Ten to come in. **

**"You are dismissed," Tsunade said looking though some papers**

**::::AUTHORS NOTE: Hey my fellow Naruto fanatics. You guys are going to love the next few chapters of this story cause a lot happens between Amaya and Kiba. OOOOHHHHH .. Anyway Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the stroy so far. Also if you have any ideas for the stroy I might though some of them in. Anyway please reveiw. Spank You:::: **


	5. The First Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish I could but I don't [ I do own my OC Amaya though. YAY at least I own something!**

**OUTSIDE KONOHA**

**"So Amaya, if you had to go out with anyone on your team who would it be?" Ten Ten asked Amaya in hushed tones as they walked down a small dirt path. **

**"I wouldn't go out with anyone on my team," Amaya answered. **

**"Oh come on you have to think someone on your team is cute," Ten Ten said nudging Amaya. **

**"No," Amaya answered starting to sound a little ticked. **

**"Well if you ask me I think you and Kiba make a cute couple," Ten Ten said walking in front of Amaya. **

**"Well I didn't ask you!" Amaya snapped at her. (Someone is getting defensive).**

**FIRST NIGHT IN THE WOODS**

**"Okay guys, I caught 12 fish so.. Every one gets two," Kiba said holding up the fish. **

**"But there are only five people," Ten Ten pointed out. **

**"Yes but we also have Akamaru, Which makes 6," Kiba said petting his huge white dog. **

**"Wow Kiba you can count!" Amaya said trying to sound amazed.**

** Kiba just let that one go and put the fish on the fire. **

**After everyone finished, Akamaru curled up by the fire and fell asleep and Shino went into the tent and went to sleep. **

**"You know Kiba you could have caught better fish, those were kinda tough," Amaya told him. **

**"Well if you think you can catch better fish you do it next time!" Kiba said quickly standing up. **

**"Well maybe I will!" Amaya said standing up too. **

**Kiba grabbed her wrists and pinned her to a tree. **

**Amaya tried to wiggle out of his grasp but she couldn't so she settled for a glare.**

** "Do you enjoy criticizing me?" Kiba asked her. **

**She didn't answer she just continued to glaring.**

**There was a moment of tense silence. Kiba then kissed her. **

**Amaya's body tensed and then relaxed then she kissed him back. **

**Before anyone knew it they started to make out. **

**'I knew it! Ten Ten thought to herself. **

**"Yeah Amaya!" Ten Ten yelled out. **

**Amaya opened her eyes and pulled away from Kiba. **

**She then headed for the girls tent. **

**"Why don't we ever make out like that Neji?" Ten Ten asked watching Amaya walk into the tent.**

**"Amaya? Are you okay?" Ten Ten asked walking into the tent. **

**"Um... Yeah," Amaya said sitting up. **

**"You know the only time I see people make out like that is when I have dreams about Neji and me," Ten Ten said trying to make Amaya smile. **

**Amaya just sat there staring at the tent floor. **

**"Well I'm going to bed now," Ten Ten said lying down in her sleeping bag. Amaya did the same.**

**The rest of the way to the snow village was silent. But there were awkward glances between Kiba and Amaya.**

**::::A/N: Hey my peps. Now I have something to get clear with some people. Now this person sent a flame on how this story sucks because Hinata wasn't in it but I want that person to know I do have plans for Hinata don't worry. Also please no one send flames I do accept criticizing though. Thanks for reading this chapter and sticking with my story even though it does take a long time (like a week and a few days) to update. Again Thanks. 8D::::**


	6. The Snow Village

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters but I do own Amaya cause she is a character out of my imagination which is sometimes a dangerous place to be.**

**THE SNOW VILLAGE**

**Once in the land of snow they saw breath taking mountains and snow as far as the eye could see. **

**As they entered the gate to a small village Kiba stopped and turned around. **

**Akamaru was sitting outside of the gate. **

**"Come on Akamaru" Kiba called the white dog that would blend in with the snow if it wasn't for the brown on his ears.**

**"What's the problem boy?" Kiba asked his fluffy companion.**

**Akamaru did a series of barks and whines. "Guys Akamaru said that there are a dew dangerous shinobi in this village that are older than us, or so he thinks," Kiba translated. **

**"Kiba we have to get the feudal lords wife and get her to Konoha. **

**Also Neji can take care of any ninja, he hasn't lost a fight since the battle with Naruto in the Chunin Exams," Ten Ten told Kiba. **

**"Well okay... Come on Akamaru," Kiba called him once more. **

**Akamaru fallowed Kiba closely though the village. **

**"Guys? Can we stop and get a bite to eat before we go get that lady?" **

**Kiba asked stopping in front of a Ramen Bar. (Man Kiba is staring to sound like Naruto). **

**They all agreed and went in. **

**" HEY! GET THAT MUTT OUT'A HERE!" The owner yelled at Kiba. **

**"He's a ninja dog. and he stays." Kiba said shooting the man a dirty look.**

**That sat down and ordered and Akamaru decided that the safest place to lay is at Kiba's feet. **

**Some snow ninja entered the ramen bar.**

**There were two guys and a girl. **

**"These are the ninja Akamaru was telling me about," Kiba told the group. The one walked over to their table.**

**::::A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but the next part I was suppose to write with my friend cause I was going to use her Ocs plus another one of my friends OC. So once I talk to her about what is happening next I'll post the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this very short one though. 8D::::**


	7. The Second Night

**Author's Note: Hey my peoples. Okay so there is a part missing in the story of what happened between The**

** Team and the snow ninja well... I'm letting you think of what happened in that part. Sorry I couldn't get it but**

** the story continues! Thanks for reading!**

**HIGH CLASS CABIN IN THE SNOW VILLAGE**

**"I've been waiting for you for over an hour!" A lady said as they walked in to the cabin. "Sorry we just got**

** side tracked by a few snow shinobi," Kiba told her. "Well now you are here and I need that medicine," She**

** said holding her hand out waiting for someone to place the bottle in her hand. "Here. And if I may ask, what**

** is it for?" Amaya asked, giving her the bottle. "It's for Tora my precious kitten! She caught an awful cold,"**

** Lady Shijimi told them squeezing a cat. 'I can't believe I came all this way for a cat!' Kiba thought outraged.**

** Akamaru just sat there slightly growling. "Now that Tora has had her medicine I wish to leave this cold land**

** and get back to my warm home in the fire county,"She told them as she gathered her belongings.**

**As they set out they saw the snow ninja one last time. Knowing there paths might never meet again.**

**SECOND NIGHT IN THE WOODS**

**"So Amaya, are you going to try to make out with Kiba again?" Ten Ten asked her. "NO, and if you are so**

** eager to see someone make out why don't you try to make out with Neji?!" Amaya asked getting a little**

** irritated. "Well maybe I will," Ten Ten told her in a whisper. Neji's head suddenly shot up over hearing Ten**

** Ten and Amaya's conversation. "I'm going to bed now," Neji said in his monotoned voice as he stood up.**

** "That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'm going to sleep in this tent with Tora so all of you have to sleep in the**

** same tent. Goodnight," Lady Shijimi said walking towards a tent. "Well we should all go to bed," Kiba said.**

** Everyone stood up and headed for the one tent.**

**This is how they slept in the tent:**

**Shino slept close to the front of the tent.**

**Neji slept a foot from Shino.**

**Ten Ten slept as close to Neji as she possibly could.**

**Amaya slept a couple feet from Ten Ten.**

**And Kiba slept next to Amaya, He called Akamaru to sleep between them but the dog refused and slept at**

** Kiba's feet.**

**At about 4 A.M Amaya woke up. Kiba and Amaya's noses were almost touching, so Amaya grabbed her**

** sleeping bag and moved a couple feet away. She noticed that Ten Ten's face was buried into Neji's dark**

** brown hair and that Akamaru was lying on his back in a corner of the tent.**


	8. The Pics

Author's Note: Hey guys I made a few pics of Amaya if you want to look and have more of an image of what

she looks like email me. I did make them on the computer and out of pictures of Kurenai :P So if you want me

to make one of your Ocs I'd be happy to, just send a description of your character Thanks 8D


	9. Half Way There!

STILL IN THE WOODS

At about 6 am Shino got up and went to go make a morning fire. Neji got up next, he didn't sleep most of the

night 'cause he was listening for wild animals or other ninja that might endanger the camp. Ten Ten woke up

next, as she got up she pushed Amaya over a few feet. Next to wake up was Kiba. Amaya's face was now

inches from his so thinking she was still asleep he lightly kissed her forehead. Amaya was awake just enough

to feel Kiba's lips touch her forehead. When she heard Kiba and Akamaru walk out of the tent, she got up,

and walked out of the tent as well. She decided to go sit next to Ten Ten by the fire. "Kiba I need to talk to

you," Amaya said getting up and heading for a location away from the group. Kiba fallowed, "What is it?" He

asked. " Okay, I know I have feelings for you and you most likely have feeling for me too, but we have to put

our emotions aside and finish the mission. Then when we make it back to the village something might can

happen," She told him. "Yeah," Kiba answered and they both went to sit down.

HALF WAY THERE!

"Okay Lady Shijimi we're half way there," Amaya told her. "Oh good! Tora is getting scared about tics and

such out here in the wild," She said squeezing the cat. "Stop," Neji said from the back of the group. " What

is it Neji?" Ten Ten asked him. "There are two ninja coming up behind us, their about at jonin level," Neji told

them. Two men suddenly appeared behind Neji. 'It can't be!' Amaya thought when she figured out who these

men were. "Well, Well if it isn't Amaya Ishigami," one of the men said. "Haven't you gone up, hope your

skills have improved since the last time we met," The other man said. "Amaya do you know these men?"

Kiba asked her. "Unfortunately," Amaya said glaring at the men.

Author's Note: Haha! cliff hangy thingy! Who are these men and how do they know Amaya? Only time... And

the next chapter will tell. But some of you are going to like my next chapter cause it's flash back time and...

-cue music!- THE BEGINING OF A FIGHT! Don't miss it! 8D


	10. The Flash Back

**FLASH BACK TIME!**

"**Sister! Guess what!" An eleven year old Amaya said running out of the Ninja Academy. "What**

**is it today?" Tomoko asked kneeling down to her younger sister's height."Iruka sensei said I'm**

**the most improved in my age group so far and I get to graduate with kids older than me!"**

**Amaya said, eyes twinkling like stars. "That's great! Let's go home to tell mom and dad,"**

**Tomoko said rubbing her younger sister's head. **

**Amaya was so excited she ran as fast as she could to get home. Her sister was far behind but she**

**didn't care, she had great news. Mom! Dad! I have something to tell you!" Amaya said taking**

**her shoes off at the door. "Mom!? Dad!?" Tomoko yelled running though every room in the**

**house. Suddenly she heard her sister scream from the dock outside. Amaya rushed outside only**

**to freeze two steps out the door to a horrible sight. Her parents were hanging on a pole over the**

**river. They were slashed by swords, beaten and bruised. "What did you do to them!?" Amaya**

**yelled at the two men at the end of the dock. "You can look at them and tell what we did," one of**

**the men said coolly. "If you want to do anything about it then come on," the other man said.**

**Amaya charged at the men. "NO! AMAYA! STOP!" her sister pleaded. The men kicked her**

**repeatedly and knocked her into the river, then they left. "Amaya," Amaya looked up to see her**

**father smiling at her. "You are a brave girl and I wish I would stay alive long enough to teach**

**you the clans secret jutsu. My dieing wish is that when you turn fourteen go to the basement and**

**there will be a cabinet, in that cabinet the are all of our clans secrets. Keep them safe and**

**become a powerful ninja," "Amaya we love you,"her mother told her as the blood of Amaya's**

**parents dripped on her face. She watched her parents every breath be taken away from them. As**

**they died Amaya eleven year old mine couldn't comprehend it. She sat in the water for what**

**seemed like forever, she knew that after that day she was going to close herself out from the**

**world and never trust anyone anymore.**

**FLASH BACK TIME OVER :'(**

"**On that day you killed my parents and for that you die HERE AND NOW!" Amaya said as she**

**grabbed a kunie out of its pouch.**

**A\N: Sorry it took so long to update I just got busy with school and stuff. But I hope you **

**enjoyed the flash back and be prepared for th fight in the next chapter!**


	11. The Fight!

**TIME TO FIGHT!**

"**Amaya! You can't do this by yourself, they're two Jonin and your just a**

**Chunin!" Kiba said trying to stop her from getting hurt. "Yes I can, this**

**has nothing to do with you!" Amaya snapped at him. Amaya threw two**

**kunai at the men but they simply dodged them. "Ha, what cheap tricks!**

**You'll never beat us with those," One man said. "Shows how much you**

**know. Those were just mere distraction so I could build up my chakra,"**

**Amaya said as she did a series of hand signs: Ram, dragon, dog, monkey,**

**bird, tiger. A two story white tiger popped out of nowhere. "That's just an**

**illusion!" The other man said. The tiger swatted him with one paw and**

**sent him flying through three trees. "Still think she's an illusion? She's**

**just going to play with you for now while I take care of this one," She told**

**the man. "Please, a little girl like you can't defeat a strong man like me!"**

**He said laughing at her. "Is that so? Well taking it since you killed my**

**parents you must know a lot about the Ishigami clan," She told him. "Of**

**course I do,"The man lied though his teeth. "Well then you know we**

**possess both wind and water type chakra, so we can use wind water and**

**even ice type jutsu. Also that our clan is known throughout many lands**

**for have ice jutsu that can withstand even one of the hottest days in the**

**Fire Country," She explain. "I knew that!" He lied again. "Your not**

**getting anywhere with this! COME ON AND FIGHT!" The man yelled**

**running towards Amaya and punching her in her gut. Amaya coughed up**

**some blood and fell to her knees. "All that talk for nothing," The man said**

**as he got ready to kick her but before he had the chance Amaya grabbed**

**his foot and pushed him back. He caught his balance and looked at**

**Amaya, she had an evil grin on her face, so evil it would haunt even the**

**bravest of shinobi's dreams. She arose and did the fallowing hand signs:**

**Bird, Boar, Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dog, Ox. "Ice Dart Jutsu!" Amaya said**

**pointing her hands in the direction of the victim. Ice sickles flew at the**

**man for above, in the front, behind, left and right. He tried to protect**

**himself with his arms but it did no good cause the ice sickles went**

**straight though him. When the jutsu was done the ice sickles melted and**

**the man was left with multiple hole through his body. The tiger finished**

**off the other man and poofed away. Amaya was left standing there,**

**looking over the men and their bodies. "Amaya that was amazing!" Ten**

**Ten shouted. "That jutsu is awesome!" Kiba told her. "But as awesome as**

**it is it comes with a great risk. what is left of the users chakra is drained**

**and in about five minutes I'll pass out and be out cold for the next three**

**days," She told them. Just as she said five minutes later she passed out.**

**Kiba picked her up and started to carry her the rest of the way to Konoha.**

**But what they came a crossed next was really unexpected.**

**::AN: Ha Ha, cliff hangy thingy!**

**If some of you noticed ,I know I did, It seemed to me that Amaya's past was a little like Sasuke's... but o well. (I just wanted to say that if you noticed :D)**

**What will happen next well you'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**

**Oh and to my loyal reviewers sorry that this chapter took so long. **

**I meant to type it sooner it's just I kept forgetting.**

**Any way! **

**Your review are welcome and very encouraging so keep'em coming and no flames cause they make me feel unappreciated D:**

**So What do think is going to happen?**

**Just send me what you think in your review and I will get the next chapter up very soon!::**


	12. the way back

FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF!!!!

"So they other day me and Akamaru were taking our usual walk when- Hey guys

look over."Kiba said nodded toward a lump in the road, he would have pointed but

he had Amaya in his arms. "I'm gonna go check it out!" Kiba said as he sprinted

over to the lump, making sure he didn't drop the kunochi in his arms. "HINATA!!!"

Kiba yelled when he go up to the lump. Everyone else ran towards the figure when

they heard this. "What happened?!" Ten Ten asked looking over her fellow kunochi.

"It looks like she was beaten and robbed," Kiba noticed. "Why was she out here in

the first place?" Neji wanted to know. "Well... cause..." Kiba gave Shino a "should

we tell him" look, Shino nodded. "Okay, Hinata was on a two year training mission

that was kept a secret from the Hyuga clan so that they wouldn't worry." Kiba

explained. "Well look how great it ended up! She has been beaten and robbed and if

someone had told the Hyuga clan then none of this would happen cause I would

have went with her!" Neji said, starting to get frustrated. "_She_ didn't want anyone

to know!" Kiba replied. "Well she should have!" Neji was now past mad and

his cool and collected self was no where to be seen. "Look Hyuga! you can't do any

thing about it now so just forget and help get her back to the village!" Kiba said,

having enough of Neji's "You people are so stupid" attitude. "Fine," Neji bent down

and picked up Hinata. "I'll take her home instead of the hospital, we can take

better care of her than _you_ people," Neji said shooting Kiba a glare. "You can't do

that!" Kiba said knowing what would be the outcome if he let Neji do that. "And

why not?!" Neji said making his glare more intense. "'Cause you know what her

father will do if he finds out!" Kiba said looking out for poor Hinata's safety. Neji

just looked at the ground and continued to walk. "On the brighter side we're almost

there" Lady Shijimi said trying to bring the tension down a bit. It didn't work.

BACK IN KONOHA!!!

"Lady Tsunade?" Ten Ten said as she came in the big office. "Ah, Ten Ten I've been

expecting you. So how did the mission go?" Tsunade asked with a small smile.

"Well we completed it but..."Ten Ten looked away trying to gather her thoughts,

Tsunade's smile went to a frown as she asked "What happened Ten Ten?" "Okay.

Amaya fought these two Jonin in the woods and used this awesome jutsu that

made her pass out ... for three days. Then we found Hinata in the woods beat up

and robbed of all her things, and Kiba had to tell Nejiwhy she was out there and they

got in a fight. No one was hurt in the argument. "Ten Ten explained most of the mission.

"Thank you Ten Ten. You may leave now. Ten Ten bowed and then went out the door.

Tsunade then got up to go check on the two girls in the hospital. Luckily for Hinata,

Kiba was there to stop Neji from taking her home, now Tsunade didn't have an angry

Hiashi Hyuga barge into her office and yell at her. Thank you Kiba!

**:AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I loved writing the part where Neji and Kiba are in a fight I loved that I got to make Neji out of character a little XD**

**Well till next time Thanks for the reviews and please review!**

**Please oh Please!**

**Also in the next chapter I will give you guys an incite on my new story!::**


	13. Three Days Later

**A/N:** YAY!!! New chapter. Hope everyone likes it. one and if you haven't noticed yet (cause I should have told everyone in the first chapter sorry) Right now the story takes part over the time skip and later on in the story there will be SHIPPUUDEN!!!! WOOOOOOO. So as I said enjoy the chapter.

**THREE DAYS LATER!!!**

Amaya opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times as her vision came into focus. She saw Kiba sitting by her bedside and Akamaru lying on the bed with her. "K-Kiba?" She said as she struggled to sit up. Akamaru barked a couple of times as he saw her wake up. Kiba put his hand on her back to help her sit up. "Heh, so your finally up," Kiba said making sure she wasn't still hurt or anything (A/N: awe! He cares!). "How long have you been here?" she asked. "Well really as much as I can. I kinda wanted to be here when you woke up,"He said taking his hand off her back. "Really?" she questioned him. "Yeah... So do you remember what you told me during the mission?" He was trying to see what she still remembered. "Hm?" Was all Amaya could say because really she was trying to remember all that happened before she passed out. "You said 'That we had to put our emotions aside during the mission and maybe when we got back to the village something could happen," He reminded her. Amaya remained quite. "So I have had a lot of time to think about this and... Would you want to well you know... go on a date?" Kiba wasn't looking at her now, in fear of rejection. Amaya didn't know what to say, she had never been asked this question before, but it being Kiba she gave him a truthful answer. "...Well.. I.. guess so. I mean I don't really get out of the hospital until 5 so you have to wait for so time." she answered him. "Okay! I'm use to waiting." Said said jumping up. "Bye Amaya!!!" Kiba said walking... well really running out the door to go get ready with Akamaru at his heels. 'Sometimes that Inuzuka boy has more energy than a puppy' Amaya thought to her herself with a slight smirk on her face.

**THAT EVENING!**

"Bye Lady Tsunade, thanks for the help," Amaya said waving to the great medic about three yards away. Amaya walked down the streets of Konoha as the sun was setting. AS she came up to her house she saw shadows dashing around her. "It's just my imagination," she kept telling herself but it never worked. "Hey Amaya," She was so jumpy that her first reflex was to grab a kunai and arm herself. "Wo, Amaya it's just me, Kiba" Amaya looked him up and down to make sure it was the real him. She decided to put her kunai away when she realized it was him. "Sorry Kiba, I'm just a little jumpy from some medicine Lady Tsunade gave me," She told him, looking at the ground in sorry and relief. "It's okay. SO are you ready to go?" Kiba asked her. "Ah fuck I forgot! I'll be out of the house in a minute or two." she told him as she opened the door. 'That girl. Sometimes I wonder about her,' Kiba thought as he watched Amaya run into the house. A few minutes later later Amaya had on her light brown shorts, and a black T-shirt. "So who's the boy?" Tomoko asked as Amaya came down the stairs. "What makes you think there's a boy?" Amaya asked. "Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you never wear shorts and that your hair is never that shiny," Her sister told her. Amaya huffed crossing her arms giving her sister one of those "you know me to well" looks. "HEY! Amaya! Are you coming or what?" Kiba yell from the outside. "I'm coming Kiba!" she shouted back "ohhhhh!!!!! So it's Hana's little brother!" Tomoko said. Tomoko and Hana had been on the same team for years and they were the best of friends as well. "Shut up Tomoko!" Amaya said as she went out the door to meet up with Kiba. "Ready to go now?" Kiba asked. "yeah" was her short reply. "Okay, hop on." Kiba said getting on his huge white dog's back. Amaya hoped on and held Kiba's waist tightly making sure she wouldn't fall off. "Ready?" Kiba asked, liking Amaya's tight grip around him. (A/N: Little perv!) "Of course," Amaya answered. "Okay Akamaru let's go!" Kiba shouted as they took off.

**A/N: **Okay well that's the end of that chapter hope you liked it and I hope you all review because I enjoy all of the reviews also if you haven't already, go check out my new story Answering Machines and review to that if you like it.


	14. The date

**A/N: **Hey guys I know I said I would update before Christmas but I got caught up in some things. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

As Akamaru ran faster the tighter Amaya grabbed Kiba's waist. Kiba, in his perverted ways, was enjoying this and started making Akamaru run faster. As they came to a stop Amaya let go of her grip. Kiba was kinda upset she let go but he got over it. "So what are we doing?" Amaya asked him. "You'll see," Kiba said as he grabbed her hand and lead her up a flight of stairs. As they reached the top Kiba opened a door that led to a roof. Amaya saw a blanket stretched out with all kinds of food . "Man Kiba this is starting to feel like one of those cheesy fangirl fanfics," Amaya joked trying to hold back a blush. "Heh heh It's not to much?" He asked her. "No of course not. Thank you so much." Amaya said as she lightly kissed his cheek. Kiba's face suddenly turned into a dark red color.

After they finish eating they sat on the edge of the roof with their feet dangling off. Amaya laid her head on Kiba's shoulder and closed her eyes. " You know, Kiba. You are the first person I've felt this strong of feelings for," she admitted to him. "Same with me," Kiba replied. Kiba tilted her head up and kissed her.

"Hey Amaya?"

"Yes Kiba?"

"Would you like to came to my house for a little while?"

"Um...well... I guess so."

They walked down the stairs and hopped back on Akamaru. "Are you going to be okay this time? Kiba joked. "Ha ha very funny. And yes I will!" she answered him. This time Amaya grabbed him around his torso as if she was giving him a hug from behind. Kiba still wanted her to grab around his waist though but he was just glad to feel her arms around him. When they reached his house they hopped off Akamaru and went into the house. "My mom and sister are on missions so we have they house to ourselves." Kiba told her. "Kiba? Is that you?" a woman's voice came from down the hall. "Yes Hana it's me" Kiba replied, eye twitching. A woman around the same age as Amaya's sister's age stepped out of the last room down the hall. "I thought you were on a mission." Kiba mumbled, but Hana heard him. "Well I finished early but and Tomoko said that you guys were on a date and told me to come here just in case you brought Amaya over with out any supervision." Hana smirked at the destruction of her younger brother's plan. "Well Amaya you sorta kinda know my sister and Hana you already know Amaya," Kiba introduced them. "AWE!!!! My little brother's all grown up!" Hana teased grabbing Kiba's cheek. "I think I should get Amaya home," Kiba said said grabbing Amaya's hand and pulling her out the door. "So your taking me home now?" Amaya asked him. "Well yeah. Hana ruined my plans and I don't have any others," Kiba answered her. "So what was your plan?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh...Well... It was that um... I take you to my house, we make out a little, and then we go from there," Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. "So you thought we might do IT?! WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?! ONE THAT WOULD JUST LET YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE WITH ME!!!!! I'm not Ino you know!" Amaya was furious with what his plan was. "NO NO not at all I'm just a perverted teenage boy! You know that!" Kiba said in his defense. "Yeah. Whatever. Just take me home now.," Amaya said heading towards Akamaru. Kiba just fallowed. As they got to her house Kiba walked he to her doorstep. "thanks," she mumbled as she went into her house.

**A/N: **So a little fluffy stuff in there Kiba's in deep poo! And in the next chapter there is a time skip. Not to shippuuden but close to it. So tell me what you think in a review and I will be glad to respond to it!


	15. Time skip 1

**A/N:** Ok so this chapter is the beginning of a 6 month time skip!! Enjoy!!!!!

**6 MONTHS LATER**

During these 6 months, Kiba and Amaya's relationship grew. Shino found out and had to put up with all

of it. And now they were as close as ever. 

Amaya was enjoying her day off as she took a nap under a tree. Kiba came of and sat on her lap. "er .

What are you doing?" Amaya asked sleepily as she woke up. "Hey you can't blame a guy for trying,"

Kiba said as her got up and sat beside her. "So Amaya you want to meet up in the same place we do

every nght?" Kiba asked. "Sure." Amaya said sitting up. "Woo! Great! See you then!" Kiba said

jumping up and running down one of the many roads in Konoha. 'Sometimes I think that Inuzuka boy

has the energy of a two year old.' Amaya thought watching him run off.

**AMAYA'S HOUSE!**

As Amaya walked into her room she saw a scroll sitting on her bed. She picked it up and read this:

Dear Miss Amaya Ishigami,

This mis Mr.Hainari Mozaku. If you remember, I sent you a scroll like this about six months ago. Since

you didn't answer to the last one I have had spies keeping a close eye on you. They have told me that

you have strong feelings for a certain Inuzuka boy. Now if you do not come to the border of the fire

and wind countries tonight, your beloved Kiba will be eliminated and if you do not come by tomorrow

then we will kill your sister as well. You have till 12 o'clock tonight to get an ANBU mask and meet

me at the border. Are we clear?

Mr. Hainari Mozaku

Amaya didn'tknow what she was going to do. She knew if she stayed that Kiba and Tomoko Would

surely be killed. But if she left she would kill them on the inside. She didn't know what to do.

**A/N:**okkkk so Yes I do know that the Fire and Wind countries don't border but I had to put something

in there Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the other one is coming soon. But until then Merry New Year!!!!


	16. The Choice

**A/N: **Okay It's New years Eve and I am bored soooo I decided to type the next part of the story.

She had no choice but to leave, she didn't want anymore people to die in her life. Amaya left her sister a

note that told her not to worry and not to look for her. To her luck an ANBU was KIA that day and they

left his mask on his grave. Now came the hard part, how was she going to explain this to Kiba.

It was now 7:00pm and Amaya had to meet up with Kiba on a roof in the middle of the village. As

Amaya approached Kiba he could see the sadness on her face. "Amaya, what happen?" Kiba asked

concerned. "Kiba... I have to leave the village," she told him. "NO! You can't leave!" Kiba snarled. "I

have to do it! It's for your own safety!" Trust me, I want to stay here, but I can put the ones I love in

danger. I'm sorry," Amaya said turning around and jumping high speed from roof to roof. Kiba had so

many things he wanted to say, but now it was to late. As Amaya headed to the gates she could feel the

warm tears streaming down her face, she wipe them away with the back of her sleeve and continued on

her way. When Amaya came to a stop a dark shadowy figure approached her. "I see you decide to

come. Good choice, good choice." The figure spoke in a rusty sounding voice. "I did so you will leave

my loved ones alone. Right?!" Amaya responded to the figure. "That's right. And now that I have you,

I should tell you your part in all of this. So You and a few others are going to be the start of a new

village, which will be called the village hidden in the heavens. And your only job will be to keep out

intruders and help the village grow by producing offspring. You will start the reproduction process

when you turn 16 or when I feel that you are strong enough," The figure told her. Amaya was starting

to get a little creeped out by what he told her but she nodded in response.

A/N: Ok so I know this was a short chapter but I have a special treat for you. A preview to the next chapter.

**Preview**

"_You still love the boy, don't you? He asked. She didn't say anything. _

"_Thats why you won't get rid of it. Am I right?" he asked another question. Amaya still wouldn't answer him. _

"_Ok at least tell me this! When did it happen?" He asked trying to be patient. _

"_OH I DON'T KNOW!!!! MAYBE THREE MONTHS BEFORE I LEFT THE VILLAGE!!!" Amaya pointer out the obvious._

**ENOUGH OF THE PREVIEW!!!!**

**A/N: **So did that start to get you guessing? Well the next chapter starts Shippuuden!!! YAY!!! And there are a few unexpected things happen!!! Remember to Review!


	17. Shippuuden!

**A/N: **Ok so in this chapter it starts out the shippuuden part. I love shippuuden it's my favorite part in Naruto! Well hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Well I saw I haven't done one of these since the first few chapters... I guess it sliped my mind. Anyway. I don't own any characters except Amaya Ishigami, Hainari Mozaku, and Hainari's minouns... The rest of the characters belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto.

**6 MONTHS LATER IN THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE HEAVENS!!!**

"What is this!?" Hainari yelled at Amaya.

"You know good and well what IT is!!" Amaya snapped back.

"Is it the Inuzuka boy's?" he demanded to know. Amaya stayed silent.

"So it is! You know what you must do right?" he responded to her silence.

"NO! I CAN'T!!" Amaya yelled at him.

"You can not have any ties with the leaf village! You must act 100 shinobi." he told her.

"You know I can't do that! Not in this situation!" She said looking away.

"You still love him. Don't you?" he asked.

She said nothing.

"That's why you won't get rid of it. Am I right?" He asked another question.

Amaya still wouldn't answer.

"At least tell me this. When did it happen?" He asked trying to be pateint.

"OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE THREE MONTHS BEFORE I LEFT THE VILLAGE!" Amaya pointed out the obvious.

**KONOHA!**

As Naruto returned he spotted Kiba. "Hey Kiba! Long time no see!" Naruto said coming up and slapping him on the back.

"Heh, yeah," Kiba replied.

Naruto could note the sadness in his voice but decided not to say anything.

Hey, would you Hinata and Shino like to go on a mission to find Sasuke with Sakura, Sai and me?" Naruto asked him.

"Sure." Kiba said, hoping this mission would get Amaya of his mind.

**THE DAY OF THE MISSION!**

"Ok everyone let's go out there with one thing on our minds... BRING SASUKE BACK!" Naruto said giving a pep talk before the mission.

What Naruto said would be impossible for Kiba cause ever since that day six months ago he still couldn't get her off his mind.

"You still miss her don't you." Shino asked him.

"Yeah," Kiba answered staring at the ground.

"You still miss who!?" Naruto asked trying to get into the conversation.

"It dosen't concern you Naruto. It happened when you were off training." Sakura stood up for Kiba.

She understood his pain. She knew Kiba probably felt the same way she did when Sasuke left.

"Man! Why does all the good stuff happen when I'm away!?" Naruto whined.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"We have to split into two teams," Shino said.

"Yeah let's see... Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata are one team and Sai, Shino and I are the second team," Sakura said.

"I will give each person a female beetle so in case someone gets lost we can find you," Shino told them.

"Ok disperse!" Kiba announced.

Both teams went in different directions.

**VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE HEAVENS!!**

"Amaya! Forget what I told you to do. Right now we have intruders headed our way. Go eliminate them!" Hainari shouted.

Amaya put her mask on and started to head out the door, when Hainari stopped her.

"Amaya, these are leaf ninja so I want their heads to make sure you killed them." He told her.

"Yes sir," Amaya said and then she ran out the door.

**BACK TO KIBA!!!**

"Guys stop! I smell someone!" Kiba said standing on a tree.

Kiba's heart skipped a beat. 'It can't be!' he thought.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

**A/N: **Yay another chapter done! And really there are only a few more capters until the story is over... But anyway PLEZ OH PLEZ REVIEW!!! I have only gotten like 3 or 4 reviews in the last couple chapters... So PLEZZZZZZ!!!!!!!! I will make the next chapter really long if I get ten reviews .


End file.
